Hope Has A Place In A Lover's Heart
by anniearmitage
Summary: Kili love story
1. Chapter 1

Young dwarf girl sneaked out of the palace as she heard her maid called after her. She quickly pressed herself on the wall where big green bushes made her unnoticable as older dwarf woman ran out of the castle with a book in her right hand.

"Princess Melia!" short and chubby redhead called out, looking around desperately trying to find young girl. "You have to come back and have a history lesson!"

After calling her name a few times, she left and returned the palace with a defeated look on her face. Melia bursted out laughing and walked out of her hiding spot. She really wasn't into learning and becoming as educated as princess should be. She wasn't nonintelligent or something like that, she just thought that learning those things was a wasted time.

Melia smoothed her beautiful long grey dress with right hand before walking the opposite direction away from the castle. She was young dwarf princess, but even she always tried to act like a one, she never fitted her role. Melia was the fairest of all from their kind, with her long brown hair, high cheek-bones, cat-like green eyes and creamy skin tone, she looked more like an elf, not the dwarf. But with being stubborn, fierce, brave and yet kind, caring and loyal, nobody never doubted her dwarf origin. As typical for princess, she was well educated in history, law, languages, dancing, horse-back riding and yet she still forced her parents to teach her all fighting techniques. Melia was trying to make her parents proud, so she acted like a heir to the throne should. But her curious nature always longed only for an adventure.

"Running away again, my princess?" male voice made Melia winced a little, since she was deeply in her thoughts, but relaxed immediately after realizing to whom the voice belonged.

"It is the only way how I can see my favorite dwarf," she smiled and turned around to face her friend who was sitting under the big tree, hiding in its shadow from the sun. "It's wonderful to see you Bofur."

Bofur was good friend of Melia, she first started to talk to him mostly because she was not allowed to. He was a toy maker and definitely not someone, Melia's parents would like to see their daughter with. But they built strong friendship, more like sister-brother relationship. She admired him and loved his stories from the times before he was driven out of his home, Erebor.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to my favorite princess," Bofur said and for a second the twinkle in his eyes disappeared before the goofy smile returned on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Melia frowned after she made herself comfortable on one branch.

"I must go, but I cannot tell you why. I need to try seek my fortune and I was also told the beer will be free," cheerful dwarf chuckled while looking up at his friend.

"B-but..no, you cannot leave me. I want to go with you!" young brunette shook her head.

"Your place is here, princess, you are the heir to the throne, you are going to get married and be happy. But I must away," Bofur carefully explained.

"I don't want it. I don't want to live in a cage, I want to be free," Melia admitted in a quiet voice.

"Here, I made this for you," Bofur stood up and handed small wooden dove to his friend, „try not to forget about me."

"Oh, Bofur!" Melia cried out and jumped from the tree to hug him tighly.

"I haven't even gone out of this place and I already miss you.

"Be careful, my friend," young dwarf stroked his cheek softly as a single tear rolled on hers.

"Good bye, my princess," Bofur smiled and bowed before slowly walking away from his friend.

Melia sighed and watched him until he was out of the sight. She situated herself on a tree branch again and smiled at small toy in her left hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"I should have think so!" female's voice interrupted Melia's thoughts and she quickly hid the dove. "Sitting on a tree like monkey with a dirt on expensive dress. Anything but not princess-like."

"I am sorry," princess mumbled apology as her furious mother frowned.

"I do not believe it's proper apology, but we don't have time for arguing. Dolain is arriving in few hours and you are not ready yet!" dwarf woman said angrily as Melia jumped off the tree and pushed her to the direction of castle.

Dorwynn, the queen of the Old Mountains, cared about her daughter, but never understood her passion for adventure. She believed that the goal of ones life is to have strong husband, loving kids and lots of gold. She didn't understand why her daughter was not happy, when she was a princess and soon to be engaged to young prince from the Blue Mountains, Dolain. Dorwynn was engaged to her husband, Mormek, when she was only a child. But she couldn't ask for better life and so wanted the same for her daughter.

Two dwarven women made their way to the palace in silence, but they were used to it. Melia, even trying to be good princess, longed for other life and Dorwynn, even trying to be loving mother, never understood her daughter's desire.

"Erarr is waiting for you in your chambers, poor dwarf is not young enough to chase after you when you run from your duties," the queen shot accusing look at her daughter before leaving her in enormous hall and walking the other direction. Melia sighed before walking to the stairs which leaded to her room.

The royal palace was beautiful, the secret of its beauty was hidden before most of the dwarves, people or elves. Deep down under the palace, there were hidden tons of gold, diamonds, rubies and all expensive stones, treasures and much more a simple person could ever imagine. But even the King, Mormek, was powerful, rich and strong, he never cared about being ruler of the whole Middle Earth. He only cared about his kingdom, the Old Mountains.

Melia climbed the golden stairs and turned to long hall before finally stopping before the huge door inlaided with rubies. She touched the doorknob and for a second she felt strong urge to run away never looking back, but she knew it would never happen. Her place was here, beside some unknown dwarf and being just pretty queen.

"Princess, why are you doing this to me? Can't you be just for one day good dwarf and do what you need to do?" Erarr, Melia's maid, said just as Melia entered her chamber.

"I am sorry for not being responsible. It'll never happen again," Melia said resignatedly while looking at the ground.

"I'd like to believe that. Now, put away those beautiful, yet destroyed clothes and come to take a bath," redhead sighed before disappearing behind the other golden door.

Melia took a look at her grey dress and almost chuckled. There was just a small dirt from her sitting on the tree back today. She shook her head and quickly came to her big bed. She kneeled in front of it and took a small wooden box from under bed. She opened the box and carefully place dove, which Bofur gave her, in it before shutting it and putting it away before somebody could see her. She took off her dress, not even bothering to pick it up from the ground, since they thought it was destroyed, and walked after her maid to get ready.

Few hours later, Melia was standing in front of the big mirror looking at beautiful young dwarf. She was wearing gorgeous blue gown, her hair was tied up in some difficult way, but it still looked simple. On the top of her head there was placed gold tiara making the picture of beautiful princess complete.

"Now princess, you look stunning. You are so lucky, Dolain is going to ask you to marry him," Erarr said with a smile as fixing princess's dress.

"He's not. We don't know why he's comming," Melia pointed out, tired of hearing things like that.

"I believe he will. Here, you look perfect, you can go downstairs to your parents now," chubby dwarf said before leaving the room.

Melia glanced at herself in the mirror. She really looked pretty, but the sadness in her eyes was also very visible. She pushed the tears back and smiled at herself for once more before going after her maid.


	3. Chapter 3

"My Lord," Melia bowed to her father once she was in the great hall, where all the balls, meetings and everything took a place.  
"Fairest of all, my daughter," Mormek said and stroked her face as she kissed his ring before sitting on the throne next to her parents. Only his white hair and beard showed how old the king was, because in his eyes there was always sparkle as if he was young. He smiled at his wife before bringing his eyes on the entrance.  
It didn't took long when loud trumpets echoed throught the hall announcing prince's arrival. Melia nervously rubbed her hand only receiving disapproval look from her mother just as the door was opened and many dwarves, on the lead with young prince, entered.  
"Your highness. My name's Dolain, son of Dlosar," he bowed and was followed by everyone. "My princess, your beauty could never be describe in simple words," he said with a small smirk before looking back at the king. Dolain was quite atrractive, with his dark brown, almost black hair and big chocolate eyes, he certainly could have all women of his whole kingdom. But Melia was not one of them.  
"Welcome, Dolain, son of Dlosar. This is my queen, my wife Dorwynn, and this is my beautiful daughter, Melia," Mormek said with a small bow.  
"Pardon my hast, but I must return to my lands. I believe our kingdoms can be stronger. And it can happened by simple marriage. I fall in love with princess after seeing her portrait months ago and I'd be honoured if you allow me to make her happy. I want to ask you, my lord, can I took your daughter's hand and call her mine for the rest of our lives?" Dolain asked looking at Mormek, which only made Melia dislike him more. She always thought, if she's ever going to get married it'll be with someone who truly loves and cares about her. Not with someone who was a complete stranger to her and wasn't even looking at her during proposal.  
"My lad, the only answer I can give you, is yes. You have my blessing," king of the Old Mountains said after a while and a smile formed on his face as young prince came closer and kissed knuckles of beautiful princess.  
***

"Nothing better could happen to you. Prince Dolain is powerful, rich and handsome. There's nothing more a girl could ask for," Dorwynn said happily during the dinner. "This alliance is going to be the best thing for our kingdom. And you having husband like he is, is the best thing for you. We must start to plan the wedding. There is so many things to do, I don't know how am I going to do that. Why are you so silent?"  
Melia first didn't notice her mother asked her a question. She was deeply in the thoughts, feeling as miserable as never. The feelings of hopelessness, helplessness, sadness and anger was mixing all together. "Excuse me, but I believe I may not feeling the best. Can I go to my chambers?" princess asked after her mother cleared her throath bringing Melia's attention to her.  
"You may, my dear. You must be exhausted from all the happiness. The engagement!" queen almost cried out from happiness as Melia left them with a small smile on her lips.  
She walked out the great hall and once she was alone, she leaned against the wall and a cry won over her. The tears made their way on her cheeks and she felt like her heart was tighen with some invisible rope. She blew her nose and ran to her chambers determinated to do something with her pity life.  
It was middle of the night and the quiet covered the whole palace. Nobody noticed small figure silently passing out of the palace. Melia was wearing black leggings, dark red corset, black boots and was hidden under dark blue cloak. She carried a bag with all things she'd need as well as her weapons. The only thing she brought because of bond she held for it, was small wooden dove.  
She made her way to the stable and stroked beautiful hair of her black pony, Ayla. She saddled up her and within a second Melia was gone. She realized there was nothing holding her in the palace, and even though she loved her parents with all her heart, she had to leave. Melia was not happy and even she didn't know what was waiting for her outside, she must went away.


	4. Chapter 4

Young dwarf princess was on her journey for many days and she was the happiest person in whole Middle Earth. She was thankful for every orc which appeared in her way, because she loved fighting. She was thankful for every cold night, because it made her feel alive, which was the feeling she never experienced back at her home.

Melia was galloping through the wide plain enjoying wind brush hair in her face, when something caught her attention.

"This is not right," she mumbled for herself as she saw few orcs on wargs surrounding some people. They were trapped, getting nowhere to hide. The wave of anger ran through her as orcs started their attack. How much she hated those creatures. She stopped her pony and quickly but carefully released one arrow, hitting orc straight to the brow. She continued releasing bows and the attacked group found their courage to fight the orcs. Soon the ground was covered with dead bodies and Melia smiled satisfied, didn't notice the approaching group.

"Who are you?" she felt her stomach dropped as one of the people she just saved asked her firmly. Melia slowly turned around, thankfull the cape was hiding her face. She now saw they're some dwarves, one hobbit and an old wizard who asked her the question. "Show your face!"

Melia panicked, but knew she can't escape. She must tell them her name, which meant she must returned the palace. She bit her lip and slowly dropped the cape, making everyone gasped.

"A woman? Dwarf woman?"

"She is so young!"

"And beautiful!"

"What is a girl doing here?"

"Princess?" one voice made her finally looked up and she brought in laughter as she threw herself at her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Bofur asked her, his face held shock, but happiness at the same time. He pulled himself out of the hug, his expression soften as seeing crying princess.

"Princess Melia," one of the dwarves said making Melia's mouth dropped.

"What? How do you know Thorin?" Bofur asked frowning slightly as two dwarves stared at each other in shock.

"She was arranged to marry me," the leader of the company explained breaking the silence.

"I was only a child. But after Erebor fell, my parents cancelled the engagement," Melia said softly and bit her bottom lip.

"My name is Gandalf the Grey. Let me introduce our company. This is Bilbo, Balin, Dwalin, Fíli, Kíli, Nori, Ori, Dori, Oin, Glóin, Bombur, Bifur, and as you know, Bofur and Thorin," old man stepped in conversation making everyone thankful for breaking the awkward silence. As he named them he showed on every single person with his long finger and Melia could feel blush on her cheeks as one young attractive dwarf smiled at her wildly.

"And this is Melia, daughter of Mormek the king from the Old Mountains, and the heir to the throne," Bofur announced proudly only making princess mad. She sighed as everyone bowed, afraid to look her in the eye because of the manners.

"You must go back," Thorin said after a while. He, Bofur, Gandalf and Melia was standing in a small distance from all other companions.

"You cannot make me," Melia said quickly with a threat hidden in her voice.

"It is not safe for you here," Bofur agreed with his leader.

"As you could see, it was _me_ who saved your asses back there!" princess pushed her index finger in his chest, not caring about her sofisticated language.

"I must agree with young princess. Her fighting skills are proved to be great," Gandalf pointed out while exhaling the smoke, making Melia shot him a thankful look.

"But I can't be responsible for her life out there. She is a princess, heir to the throne," Thorin gritted through his teeth.

"So you are. You are still a prince, even though your kingdom was destroyed. Isn't it the reason you're on this journey?" Melia asked him with a glare.

"How do yo..?"

"I am not stupid. Did you think the company of 13 dwarves, wizard and a hobbit will be unnoticed?"

"We are coming through the Old Mountains. You can go with us, but you may not follow us from there," the leader of the company said firmly before storming away.

"Glad you didn't marry him. It would be marriage full of arguments," Bofur laughed as Melia grinned at him, happy she at least didn't have to return home in that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you planning to actually talk to me or just stare at me the whole journey?" Melia angrily snapped at three dwarves and one hobbit making them all blush.  
"But you are a princess," Ori said quietly afraid to make an eye contact with her.  
"My name is Melia!" young princess groaned in frustration and stormed away from the fire where they were sitting. She jogged a little bit away from the camp and leaned against the tree with a sigh. She knew it will be that way, everyone treating her differently, not really fitting the normal life.  
"It must be hard," Melia turned around to face attractive dwarf. "I am sorry, but it is difficult to get used on having girl, who is also princess, around us," he continued and came closer to her.  
"I seriously am tired of not being able to live my life in a normal way Kíli," brunette said and rubbed her face not making eye contact with him.  
"I will talk to lads..." Kíli started.

"No, you seriously don't have to," princess interrupted him. "I want them to accept me like a normal dwarf, which will not happen if there still will be people solving problems for me."  
"We just need some time. They need, Melia," Kíli said softly finally making her look him in his gorgeous brown eyes.  
"Thank you," Melia said breaking their gaze and kissed him on his cheek before walking back to the camp, leaving young dwarf in the darkness softly touching the kissed spot with a smile.

"We must go to Rivendell, Thorin!" Gandalf almost yelled at stubborn dwarf.  
"I will not seek help at elves," Thorin said and spurred his pony to get away from the wizard letting him clearly know the conversation was over.  
"Don't get him wrong, he is just way too proud to admit he needs help," princess smiled at Gandalf.  
She, along with Thorin and Gandalf. Was in the lead, trying to decide which way to go.  
"I understand his hate for the elves, but I do not understand his stubborness. If we won't get help from Lord Elrond, this whole journey is just useless," old wizard mumbled and put his pipe in mouth.  
Melia shook her head at him and slowed down so Bilbo could catch her up.  
"So Mr. Baggins, I heard it was mainly your credit you survived troll's attack," Melia wildly smiled at surprised companion.  
"Well, no..but..yes, yes indeed, it was," Bilbo stammered slightly and stretched his chest proudly.  
Young princess bursted out laughing, making Ayla, her pony, stood up on her back causing Melia fall on the ground hard. Everyone stopped and rushed to her with scared faces, afraid she could be injured. Their shock was soon replaced with smiles as they saw princess lying on her back laughing harder than before. Soon everyone joined her and the laughter carried through the wide plain was the beggining of their new friendship.  
"Are you just going to lie here the whole day or can we move forward?" Kíli smirked at Melia.  
"Well, give me a minute," she grinned at him wildly and after a few seconds she sat up.  
"Here, let me help you," Kíli winked and pulled out the hand to help her up, but as Melia touched his hand, she quickly pulled him and he fall on the ground next to her with a shock on his handsome face.  
"We, princesses, don't need help," Melia smirked and jumped from the ground as everyone laughed at the two of them.  
"Stop it you two," Thorin said firmly, but with a smile playing on his lips.  
"Jealous, Thorin?" Melia raised an eyebrow and flipped her long locks before walking to her pony with a huge smile.  
"Not at all, princess," leader whispered to her as he walked by and winked at her before going to Gandalf.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm afraid we have to leave ponies here," Thorin announced after a few hours of journey as they stopped for a lunch. "These are not lands for ponies."

Everyone looked disappointed, but they knew he was right. The green plain was slowly starting to disappeared and before them there was only high stone mountains. Definitely not something for ponies.

"Go back home, I'll be there a little later. Ride fast and bring this to my parents," Melia said softly to Ayla as she tied small note to her saddle. It was just short message that she's safe, because she knew if her pony would come back without her, everyone would think she was dead. "Bye bye, be safe," she whispered to her pony and kissed her before slapping softly her arse making her gallop away.

"Don't worry, she will be safe," Bofur gave Melia encouraging smile while handing her plate with some food.

"I know," princess nodded with a sigh and sat down on the ground.

"And besides, you don't have to walk, because I believe there is definitely more than one dwarf who would love to carry you," Bofur joked and sat next to her.

"What are you talking about?" Melia frowned at her friend.

"Let's just say, I need to be around and protect you a lot more. There are too many males and you are too pretty," cheerful dwarf said making princess laughed.

"I am so glad you're here with me, Bofur," Melia said truthfully and started to eat the lunch quickly.

"I think we should leave now," Melia said to Gandalf after they all ate their meal and the whole company was just resting while smoking pipes. "I have this bad feeling, I don't think it is safe for us here."

"I agree with you, young lady. We should not waste time. Go, tell Thorin that..." old wizard agreed with her, but his sentence was interrupted with the orc's shriek.

"Goblins!" Fíli yelled forcing everyone jumped on their feet and grabbed their weapons.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin yelled as they was starting to get surrounded by orcs on wargs. "Kíli, shoot them!"

Kíli's arrow hit the orc in a chest and he fall dead, followed by his warg who was killed by Melia who didn't hesitate shooting a second later.

"Where is Gandalf?" one of the dwarves yelled looking around trying to find the wizard.

"He's abandoded us!" the leader yelled.

"He would never do that! Beside he was just here with me!" Melia defended him, but Thorin only glared at her and with one quick move killed warg sneaking behind him.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf's voice echoed as he appeared behind big rock and everyone started to ran after him.

They jumped one by one in some sort of hole, hidden behind that rock as Gandalf counted them. Melia's stomach dropped as she realized who was missing and her breath caught in her throath as she heard Thorin yelled at his nephew. She watched Kíli jumped next to her in the last second before orc's arrow could hit him and let out a heavy sigh before hugging him quickly. Moment later one dead orc fall just before Melia, making her loose her balance and fall backwards, straight into strong pair of arms. She blushed deeply, thankfull it was shadow enough not made anyone notice. Kíli just smiled at her and they both turned at Dwalin as he yelled something.

"I can't see where it is leading. Are we following or not?" Dwalin said and without answering everyone started to follow him.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin angrily whispered at grey wizard, but he didn't need to answer because they walked out of long tunel and before their eyes there lied the most beautiful place any of them ever saw.

"Imladris, commonly known as..." Gandalf said with a smile.

"Rivendell," Bilbo finished with his eyes wide opened trying to soak all the beauty around.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was just going down and it made Rivendell look more beautiful than in normal daylight. All the dwarves were sitting by the fire, having fun and even Melia was standing on stone balcony, looking straight down, far from them, she could easily hear their loud laughter.

"Watch it or you may fall," Melia's heart started to beat faster and she turned around with a grin.

"Would you save me? Would you reach down for me if I was falling down?" she teased her company.

"Anytime," Kíli didn't hesitate with an answer and smirked at her before putting the pipe he was holding between his lips.

"Can I try it?" young princess asked staring into gorgeous eyes of the dwarf.

"Jump from the balcony?" Kíli's face held a shock at her words.

"No, no, I mean smoking. I've never try it and I want to," she laughed and shook her head making brown locks hit her in the face.

"I don't think I want to be responsible for your new addiction," young dwarf smiled as he came closer to Melia to lean on the rail.

"That shall be our dirty little secret," Melia whispered before stealing the pipe from between his lips and inhaling deeply.

"You have to breath out darling," Kíli laughed at the princess as she was holding all the smoke in her mouth.

Melia rolled her green eyes at him before exhaling the smoke in his face making him burst out in cough.

"I do not think I'll ever let you smoke," he said between the coughs.

"Come on, don't be grumpy like Gandalf," she grinned, nudging him playfully.

"I am not grumpy!" Kíli pouted pretending to be angry.

"No, don't be angry, you are too adorable," Melia smiled, but slapped her right hand on mouth after realizing what she said.

"Don't worry, every girl thinks that. I know I am too handsome," dwarf joked with a smirk trying to hide the fact he blushed.

"Sure, of course you are," princess winked at him, her cheeks still pink from embarrasement, and inhaled the smoke from the pipe before exhaling it straight in his face again.

"No, stop it, seriously, Melia!" Kíli shook his head and reached for his pipe. The princess was but faster and stepped back from him. Two young dwarves started to fool around, Kíli trying to get back his pipe, Melia refusing to give it to him. Eventually young dwarf caught princess in his arms, her hands pined to her hips not allowing her to move.

"Now, would you be so nice and give me back my pipe?" Kíli laughed at Melia who was struggling to escape his grip.

"Nah, I don't think so," Melia shooked her head after pretending to think about it. "What are you planning to do with that?" she teased and raised her eyebrow at him.

Kíli gulped hardly, trying to ignore the fact he had beautiful girl in his arms. Her warm breath hit his face everytime she spoke and he needed to control sudden urge to kiss her. She was fair, her green eyes holding a sparkle as she laughed, her brown hair fell perfectly on her naked arms. Her straight white teeth and full pink lips made her smile irresistable. Her skin, so smooth it asked for a stroke, seemed to glow. Kíli doubted anyone could ever resist her and doubted he could do that. He got lost in her gorgeous green eyes as she slowly leaned in.


	8. Chapter 8

"Aye, what are you doing Kíli?" Fíli asked dumbfully his brother as he stared at couple in each others arms with faces only few inches away.

"S-she..um...she stole my pipe," Kíli stammered and quickly released Melia before stepping away from her.

"I can see..." blond dwarf chuckled and leaned against the wall with a smirk. He knew he interrupted something, he didn't have to be his brother to notice Kíli was attracted to Melia, as well as she was interested in him. But as much as he wished only best to his brother, he loved teasing him. "So, did you steal his pipe Melia?"

"Oh yes, I did, but nevermind. Shall we go to others?" princess said quickly avoiding eye contact with her friend before storming away, leaving two brothers at the balcony.

"Did you kiss her?" Fíli asked his brother while nudging him in his ribbs.

"No, of course not," Kíli answered, but knew Fíli's smirk only showed he didn't believe him.

As they joined the rest of the company, Kíli noticed Melia was already there talking to Bilbo. A smile formed on his face as she started to laugh at something hobbit said, almost falling on her back, but turned away quickly as Fíli smirked at him while handing him the mug full of beer.

"Hope always has a place in a lover's heart, little brother," Fíli said before walking away to sit next to Dwalin and Ori.

"Can you dance princess?" Fíli suddenly asked while grabbing his fiddle.

"Well yes, Mr. Dwarf, I can," Melia laughed and jumped from her seat.

"And she is great dancer," Bofur winked at the princess before starting to play his clarinet.

Everyone started to sing, Ori jumped and caught Melia's hand before twirling her around and starting to dance with her. Soon he was replaced by Glóin and it didn't took long and Melia found herself his Kíli's arms. She smiled at him brightly as he winked at her and they both continued dancing until the song was over.

"You, my lady, are full of surprises. I thought you cannot dance for this kind of music, I thought you're only familiar with formal dances," Fíli laughed and bowed in a playfull manner.

"I am, my lord," Melia followed his lead and bowed to him before putting the sweat from her brow. "Now, if you please excuse me, I need to refresh myself before continuing dancing," she laughed and jogged away from them, right to the fountain she saw there earlier. A laugh escape her lips after she drank some fresh water. She couldn't be happier, there couldn't be anything she would need. She loved their company, mostly after they saw her as a friend, not as a princess. They treated her like a normal person, telling her stupid jokes and stories, cursing or burbing in front of her and making fun of her. For Melia the life was just perfect, even she deep down wanted something more.

She realized how attractive Kíli was from the moment of their first meeting as he smiled at her. She enjoyed every single second with him and she knew, she was in love with him. She got butterflies in stomach as she remembered they almost kissed. She almost kissed him. It was the only one moment she hated Fíli for interrupting her own private moment she shared with Kíli.

"You really are a good dancer," voice from behind her made her turn around and she couldn't help, but smiled as she saw Kíli standing in front of her.

"Thank you, it isn't too hard when you have a good partner," Melia smiled warmly. "What are you doing here, Kíli?"

"I just...I wanted to tell you something. I..I'm afraid I might be addicted to you," young dwarf said softly as he came closer to the princess. "Melia, I fall in love with you."

Melia could almost feel her heart fluttered from happiness as he said that. He slowly reached for a strand of hair and put it behind her ear before cupping her face and kissed her gently. Neither of them ever believed it was possible to feel so much emotions, it seemed like the whole world stopped exist and only thing which mattered were the two of them. Kíli's head started to spin and Melia's knees went weak, both of them felt like the fireworks bursted in their chests.

"You have no idea how I longed to do that," Kíli whispered as they pulled away.

"Say you need me with you now and always," Melia pleased and stared in his eyes.

"I'll be your love forever. I'll be your hope, I'll be everything that you need," Kíli said truthfully before kissing his love once more.


	9. Chapter 9

The whole company, without Gandalf, were climbing the Misty Mountains, just like the plan was. They left Rivendell without the wizard, but planned to meet him in the mountains, at least that was what Thorin said.

It was almost completely dark when it started to rain. Melia sighed and put cape over her head to protect herself from the rain, but frown on her face was replaced by a smile as Kíli squeezed her hand as walking by her. She loved him as well as he did her. No other dwarves were surprised as they saw them together, they all expected it. Only Bofur tried to act like a big brother should and pretended to give Kíli a lesson about treating Melia a proper way. But he was truly happy for them, because he never saw his friends more happier.

Suddenly out of nowhere, just as the thunderbolt lighted their path, the stone crashed on them. Kíli immediately embraced his love trying to protect her from any injury.

"It's the giants. The stone giants!" Balin yelled and everyone's eyes widen as they watched two giants started their fight.

"Move! We must go somewhere safe!" Thorin cried, but his yelling vanished in the noise. Even though, everyone understood and one by one followed their leader. Another thunderbolt cut across the sky and company watched with horror in their eyes as few dwarves and one hobbit got stucked on the leg of the giant when the stone beneath them parted the group.

"Stay still and don't jump until I tell you!" Melia yelled at her friends who was with her on the giant. She gulped heavily as she watched Kíli's eyes full of terror focused on her and grabbed Bilbo's hand before yelling "Now!" and jumping just as the stone giant crashed on the mountain before falling down defeated by his own kind.

"Where's Melia? Where is she?" Kíli frantically cried as not seeing her anywhere.

"Help!" Bilbo pleased loudly. He was holding himself only with his fingers trying to avoid falling from the mountain. He as well as Melia fell over the edge, but they both managed to catch the stones before falling down.

"Help the hobbit!" the princess yelled. She was struggling not to fall down, but seeing her friend on the edge of death was more important for her. Thorin didn't hesitate and reached for him just as Kíli jumped down catching Melia around her waist just as she started to fall and pulling both of them up.

"Don't ever do that to me," young dwarf whispered to her as they both were safe on the path with all the other dwarves.

"We need to find the shelter, but these caves are rarely unoccupied," Thorin said harshly, probably still angry at poor hobbit. Melia didn't understand why he was so rude to Bilbo, he never did anything wrong he always just wanted to help. He was there, on the journey, trying to help the dwarves found their lost home, but still Thorin didn't seem to notice the good in him.

They all followed their leader quickly, longing to hide somewhere safe and warm. It didn't took long and they all were sitting in some empty cave, though not comfortable or warm, but dry and without any stones falling on them. The cave was not very huge, but was big enough for everyone fitted in. The smell of fust hit everyone's nose as they entered, but despite it all of them came in and started to set the bed for a sleep. Kíli, completely soaked from the rain, was still holding Melia in his arms, afraid to let her go, as they sat down next to Fíli.

"I don't think we should be here, I can feel something bad," Fíli whispered to them as he put out his black blanket.

"I know what you mean. There is some evil in the air," Melia said quietly back to him, her lips still trembling from the fear and cold.

"But there's nothing we could do about that. It's better to be here than outside, so we should just get some rest," Kíli shrugged ignoring that strange feeling in his stomach that something bad could happen. He grabbed his blanket and gave it to princess not accepting her objections and kissed her temple as they lied down, slowly drifting into dreamless sleep.

Melia woke up at some quiet voices and quickly sat up reaching for her dagger. A quiet laugh escaped her lips as she realized it was just her friends talking and she relaxed immediately. She stood up and carefully, trying not to wake up anyone, came to Thorin and Bofur, who were discussing something.

"I suppose the sun is still not on the sky," Melia said as a greet as she sat down to them, putting her dagger back in a case which hung at her waist.

"It's still dark outside, but I still think we should wake everyone and leave," Thorin said before bringing his eyes from the entrance to the princess.

"But what about Gandalf?" brunette girl asked knowing, they were supposed to meet him in the mountains.

"If it is meant to be, he'll find us," leader said with a small frown.

"I don't think we should leave when it's dark. The paths in mountains are rarely easy to walk, they can be slippery and dangerous," Bofur disagreed with his leader while Melia nodded, knowing it was more safer to wait until the sunrise.

"No..." Thorin started but his painfull cry woke up everyone as the arrow got stuck in his left arm.

"Orcs!" Melia yelled as those creatures started to crawl into the cave.


End file.
